Dragon Ball Mystic
by Celera1
Summary: The Dragon Balls have been scattered again, this time one of Goku's desendants must protect the Z gang from a new enemy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, and all of the people who bought   
rights to show the episodes on TV. I will not use this FanFic. to gain profit, in anyway.   
  
  
DragonBall M(Mystic)  
The Gouka Saga  
By: Tara-hime  
~ ~=sceen change  
' '=thinking  
" "=talking  
  
~Inside the plane~  
  
"Welcome to Japan air. Flight 211 from Europe back to Japan. We will be   
in the air for 1.5 hours. Please remember there is no smoking on this   
flight, and please keep all electronics off until there is an anouncement   
that you can turn them on."  
  
"Mommy look, look Mommy."   
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"There's a pretty lady flying outside of the plane, Mommy. She's waving   
to me."  
  
"That's nice honey."  
  
"Bye, bye, lady. Bye, bye"  
  
~Outside the plane~  
  
'Cute kid.' thought Gouka as she waved and dove down heading towards earth.  
  
~deserted plain~  
  
Gohan is being beat up by a huminoid figure.  
  
"Why can't I beat you?" yelled Gohan at the figure who claimed to be named   
Atjukan, right before he was hit by a blast of energy, knocking him   
unconsious.  
  
"Because, your weak." said Atjukan as Gohan fell to the ground. Then started  
to power up an attack that would destroy Gohan.  
  
"KAME!" yelled a femenin, but still angry, voice from right above Gohan.   
Starteling Atjukan. Atjukan looked up to see a female with blonde hair   
and green eyes, floating above Gohan. Her hair spiked upwards, but still in   
a pony-tail, and surrounded by energy. Her arms spread with her right arm   
up above her head, and her left arm down around the level of her waist.   
  
"HAME!" she pulls her arms to be level with each other, then connects her hands, at the wrists, and   
pulls her hands behind her, gathering up energy.  
  
"NO!" yelled Atjukan in fear, recognizing the attack.  
  
"HAAAA!" The girl thrusts her hands forward releasing the attack, hitting and   
severly injuring Atjukan, to the point of near death.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Atjukan, as the girl landed next to the unconsious   
Gohan, and let her energy disapparate, leaving her hair to fall, and become   
smooth, and straight. Although it still remained blonde.   
  
"Your worst nightmare. I am Son Gouka, daughter of Son Gohan, neice of Son Goten, Grand   
daughter of the Saiya-jin Kakalotto." said Gouka as she   
look's down at the unconsious Gohan, then she look's back at Atjukan. Slowly she   
lifts her left hand, and points at Atjukan. A laser beam emerges from her   
finger tip and slices right trough Atjukan's heart, killing him instantly.  
  
~Kame house~  
  
"That's strange." said Krillin, as he glanced at Vegeta who looked like he was  
sleeping across from him.  
  
"What's strange?" asked Vegeta, not even opening his eyes.  
  
"Gohan's energy levels just went down." responded Krillen. "It feels like   
he's not alone though." he added, making Vegeta open his eyes. "It feels like..." he said   
stopping midsentence. "That can't be!" he said jumping up.  
  
"Kakalotto." said Vegeta who was jumped up across from Krillin. "I don't know   
about you, but I'm going to investigate this!" he said as he headed out the   
front door and took off into the air.   
  
"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Krillin as he ran out the door after Vegeta, and   
took off into the air.  
  
~Deserted Plain~  
  
"Well that was easy." said Gouka as she knelt down and tryed to wake Gohan  
up. "Wake up daddy, wake up." she said gently shaking his shoulders, and   
patting his cheek. Suddenly Gohans eyes shot open.  
  
"DADDY!" he shouted as he quickly sat up, knocking Gouka over.  
"Who are you?" he asked her bewildered.  
  
"Do I really have to go through all of that again." Gouka laughed and stood  
up.  
  
"Please do." said Vegeta, from the air above them.   
  
"Vegeta give her a chance to explain herself." said Krillin as he came up   
beside Vegeta.  
  
Gouka looked up and smiled. Then she flew up into the air, stopping infront   
of them, and startleing the two newcomers. Followed by a still bewildered   
Gohan.   
  
"I am Son Gouka, daughter of Son Gohan, neice of Son Goten, grandaughter of the Saiya-jin   
Kakalotto."she said smiling.   
  
"SON GOUKA!" all three men said at once.  
  
"This is impossible!" said Vegeta.   
  
"Gouka is back at the Kame house, with her mother, she's not even a day   
old." said Krillin.  
  
Sighing Gouka explained. "Do you remember when Trunks came here from the   
future, to warn you about Kakalotto's fatal heart disease, and give him the   
medicine that got rid of it. He had just been born too. This is the   
earliest day I could come to you. To warn you. In my future, all of you   
die at the hands of Kriege. Him and his hench men destroy you all, one at   
a time. Starting with Atjukan killing Gohan, on the day of my birth. I   
spent my entire life not knowing my own father. So, all of Gohans friends   
took the job of father to me. Piccolo, and Master Roshi trained me, Vegeta   
refused to call me by my human name, always calling me Celera, and taught me  
the history and customs of my race, and the planet Vegeta. Trunks acted as   
a brother, and along with Krillin, Tien, and Yamucha became my best   
friends, always goofing around with me, telling me stories of the defeat of   
Freezia, Coolier, and Cell. Then telling me of Kakalotto's absorbtion of the  
DragonBalls. Then Vegeta and Trunks were killed. Then came Krillin,   
then Piccolo, then Tien, and Yamucha. Finally it was just me. I destroyed   
Kriege easily, but he had already succeeded in scattering the seven Mystic   
DragonBalls, I saw him do it. Kakalotto is gone. I though, did manage to   
collect one of the 7 Mystic DragonBalls before I used Instant Transmission,   
to come here. I unfortunately lost that DragonBallon my trip through the   
timestream. Finding daddy's energy pattern, I emediatly headed here. To   
find Atjukan attacking Gohan. I destroyed him, and here we are now." she  
said in a sad, story telling tone, then added in a lighter tone.   
"Any questions?"   
  
"I have one." said Vegeta. "Why does your energy pattern match exactly with   
Kakalotto's pattern?"  
  
"I honestly don't know why."  
  
"How could you have the exact energy pattern of the greatest Saiya-jin warrior  
known to live, and not know why." Said Vegeta with a slightly annoyed tone to  
his voice.  
  
"I just don't know why." Said Gouka. "I was born with this energy pattern,   
and will probably die with this energy pattern. Now, who says we go back   
to the Kame house? I'm starved."  
  
~Kame house~  
  
Gouka is sitting at a table full of food, next to Gohan, who is looking at her strange.   
She is eating very fast.  
  
"She's definately related to Kakalotto." said Vegeta who was sitting across   
from her.  
  
"Definately." said everybody else at the table.  
  
"So. Gouka, how old are you?" asked Krillin very cautiously.  
  
Gouka looked up and swallowed the food in her mouth. "18 today." then she   
went back to eating.   
Suddenly from the living room came a scream, and a crashing sound,   
acompanied by the sound of a baby throwing a temper tantrum. Gouka looked  
up, and watched everybody else rush into the living room. Then she slowly   
stood up and followed them, smiling. In the destroyed living room   
ChibiGouka was laying in the middle of the floor crying, surrounded by an   
aura of energy, with ChiChi and Videl cowering behind the sofa, their only safty from the blast.   
Sweeping past the awstruck men, she walked over to the crying baby, and   
picked her up.   
"Aw. Did that scare you?" she asked the now calm baby, with a goofy voice.  
"Nothing to worry about. That was just me powering up for the first time."   
said Gouka to everybody else.  
"Kid starts early." said Vegeta.  
'Daddy was suppost to die today.' she thought to  
herself. 'and she knows it."  
  
  
^^ so how'd you like it? It's my first of many. Look for the second chapter to come out in a day or two. I like most authors love feedback, so email me at A   
href="mailto:WickedLady211@go.com"Wickedlady211@go. 


	2. DragonBall Mystic

centerDisclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, and all of the people who bought   
rights to show the episodes on TV. I will not use this FanFic. to gain profit, in anyway./center   
hrbrbr  
centerDragonBall M(Mystic)br  
The Gouka Sagabr  
Chapter twobr  
By: Tara-hime/centerbrbr  
  
~=sceen changebr  
' '=thinkingbr  
" "=talkingbrbr  
  
~ Kame house 8:00 am ~brbr  
  
"Time to wake up Gohan. Gohan?"brbr   
  
"Videl, Gohan went out early this morning with Gouka. They're off training. I was just on my way out to meet them, do you need me to tell Gohan to come back?"  
brbr  
"No. Have fun Trunks."brbr  
  
"Ok."brbr  
  
~ deserted plain ~brbr  
  
Gouka and Gohan are racing each other around, fighting when ever they meet up with each other in the air. It looks like Gouka is winning, then Gohan flips her over his head, and throws her to the ground. About an inch from the ground, she disappears and reappears behind a confused Gohan, who she hits with a small ball of energy.brbr  
  
"No fair. I don't have that ability." exclaimes Gohan in a playful tone of voice.  
brbr  
"What's that the energy throw?" Gouka askes playfully goading Gohan to attack her. Then puts on an expression of mock relization "Oh you mean the iInstant Transmission/i. It was all fair when iKakalotto/i used that ability in battle."  
brbr  
"I'm gonna get you!" he laughs, flying at her.  
brbr  
"Oh, no. I'm scared now." she laughs, mocking him, before turning around, flying off away from him. "Gotta catch me first!" she shouts over her shoulder.brbr  
  
"Watch out!"brbr   
  
"Huh?" she says turning to look forward, right before running into Trunks, knocking both of them out of the air. When they land, Trunks is sitting on the ground, with Gouka sitting sideways in his lap. Both of them are laughing histericly. Gohan lands, and takes one look at them, bursting into laughter.brbr  
  
"That was fun." says Trunks. "Now would you kindly get off of me." he adds standing up, knocking Gouka off his lap. She stops right above the ground and fly's upwards, high enough to stand up. Then lands between Gohan and Trunks.brbr  
  
"Admit it Trunks, you liked having her sit on your lap." laughed Gohan. "You've been watching her every action since she's shown up. And don't tell me that you've been watching so she doesn't attack anybody, because then I'll have to say you're worst then Piccolo." he added laughing.brbr  
  
With that comment Gouka looked at Trunks and started blushing, about at red as he was. Then she bursts into laughter.brbr  
  
"Let's go home." she said between giggles. Then she lifts up into the air, and heads in the direction Trunks just came from, followed by Gohan, and Trunks. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, she slows down so that she's between them. Looking at both of them, she laughs. "Race ya! Ready, Set, Go!" and speeds up again, leaving behind a surprised Trunks and Gohan. Who quickly speed up, and try to catch her.brbr  
  
"No fair! You've got a much lighter body." both of them yelled.brbr  
  
"Awww. Is ickle Daddy, and Trunksy ashamed to be beaten by a girl!" she shouts back to them, while flying backwards.brbr  
  
"Watch Out!" they yelled at her simultaniuosly, as she crashed into Krillin, who then crashed into Vegeta. Making the two flinch.brbr  
  
"I'm getting a strange sense of Deja vou."brbr   
  
"I know what you mean, Gohan." replied Trunks with a sigh, as both men flew over to the three person pile up in the sky.brbr  
  
"Gomen Krillin, Gomen Vegeta."brbr  
  
"Learn to fly facing forward!" barked Vegeta, making Gouka flinch, and back away a little.brbr  
  
"Go easy on her Vegeta. She was just having fun, you know, something you rarely have." said Krilling with a mocking tone. Causing Gouka to laugh, but quickly stopped when Vegeta shot her an angry look. "Come on Gouka, I'll race you home." he said, starting to fly off in the direction of the Kame house. Stopping when she didn't follow him. "Come on."brbr  
  
"I think I'll head home on my own. Less chance to run people over." she said as she shot past Krillin, faster then he could go.brbr  
  
"Well. All three of you are Saiya-jins. You can catch up to her" he said, motioning in her direction.brbr  
  
"Yes Krillin, we are. But in the time it would take to power up to SuperSaiya-jin she'll be gone anyways." snapped Vegeta.brbr  
  
"Oh." brbr  
  
With that all four of them fall silent and head back towards the Kame house for lunch.brbr  
  
~ Kame House ~brbr  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE!" roared Vegeta.brbr   
  
"She hasn't been here all day. Or at least not since this morning when she left with Gohan to train."brbr  
  
Clenching his fists, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiya-jin, and taking off out the door.brbr  
  
"I can sense her much better this way." he said as he flew in her direction. When he reached the clearing where Gouka's Ki signature was centered, he looked around. "Where is she."brbr  
  
"Rapid Fire!" came Gouka's voice out of nowhere. Vegata spun around to be faced with a dozen little balls of energy zooming at him.  
br  
hrbr  
  
centerI know. I know. I left it at a cliffhanger. But they make the experience more fun. I'll probably get the third chapter out either very late tonight, or tomorrow. So look forward to it. ^.^  
Remember that I want to hear feedback from my readers, so email me at WickedLady211@go.com.center  
  



End file.
